Electric
by Chiapanean
Summary: She had a smile and a glint in her eyes and I felt my heart sink. I saw her flip through some files then hand them off to the nurse as he left. Her smile widened and my stomach flipped. The test had worked.
1. Capture

"No!" I bolted up form the small cot. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my arm and drip onto the floor. I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I attempted to reach my chakra out but it was being blocked. _What __happened? _The thought floated through my mind and I felt electricity jump and thrum under my skin. Confusion rippled through my mind as I glanced a the thin, silver band around my wrist.

My hand twitched when I heard a noise outside the large vault-like door to my right. I tensed and scooted off the bed and worked my way further from the door. I was surprised to see a woman push the large door aside. She was tall and slender with small, graceful features. She offered a soft smile as she walked closer. My lips curled as my arms and legs tensed.

"I'm so glad we finally managed to find you." Her voice was like honey. Velvety and soothing. It made a lump form in my throat and my stomach flip. She gingerly extended her hand forward in order to touch me. I stilled as her fingertips brushed my cheek. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura."


	2. Night Terror

Confusion whipped through my mind and I jerked my head back. "How do you know me? Who are you?" My voice was raspy. I assumed it was because of what ever drugs they had used to bring me here. I couldn't remember what I had been doing or where I had been. I didn't know what day or time it was. Everything was so... fuzzy.

A thought flashed through my brain. I felt my heart sink and bile rise in my throat. "Where is my team?" I had been on a mission. I don't remember who was on my team but I remember them being there. I looked back to her face and she smiled prettily.

"I am the owner of this facility and your personal now that is all the information you will need. I'll be back shortly after you've settled." She stood and brushed imaginary lint off her dark skirt. She stopped and turned back when she reached the door. "Get some rest," she smiled once more, "You'll need it when we begin testing."

After she left I moved form the bed and did a few basic kata in order to clear my head. What had happened? Why was I here? What did they want from me? The thoughts wandered lazily through my brain and I decided I probably should heed her advice and get some rest.

I laid on the cot for a few moments before I felt my body relax and my mind wander. I couldn't remember that initial moment of falling into sleep but the nightmares that followed were relentless. Visions of a woman in white and a strange man beside her tormented me with their teary eyes and pain-stricken faces. Shouting words of love and regret to one another. I felt my body jumped as I was plunged into what seemed a vivid memory.

_I watched as the portal rippled into existence. The demon realm laid just beyond it and Nazareth looked at me with crazed eyes and a maniacal smile. Pain soared throughout my shoulder and I tried to pull the dagger out. A bitter smile spread on my cracked lips. The irony of being killed by a weapon I had created would never cease to torment me. _

_It was, after all the only thing strong enough to kill me should I not fulfill my duties. I looked up and saw a hand reach through the portal and grasp Nazareth by the back of the throat. I heard amusement in his words and saw the glimmer in his eyes as he pushed himself fully out of the portal. Mis eyes were watery and his smile showed his relief behind his humor. "Miss me Princess?"_

I had woken shortly after the nightmare ended. I still felt the pain in my shoulder but I couldn't remember much about what had happened in the dream. I didn't have much time to think about it though because Rina entered my room with a nurse and they took me to what seemed to be an operation room. I took in as much as I could on the way there but there had only been hallways upon hallways.

I was hoping though that I would get a chance to look at the rest of the facility and find an exit or at the very least the security office. I kept track of all of the cameras and the various rooms that littered the hallways but my mind was going hazy. We entered the large room and I took in the people surrounding us. They were in their shiny white lab coats and fresh scrubs.

They looked... curious. Their excitement rolled off of them in waves and I felt like I was being suffocated. the nurse grabbed my arm and hauled me onto the table. I tried to fight back but my limbs felt warm and tingly and wouldn't cooperate. They strapped me in and I expected them to give me anesthesia but it never came.

They put a band with wires surrounding it around my head and everyone stepped away. I glanced at Rina and she smiled. "Let the testing begin."


	3. Test, test, test

I gasped as another bolt of electricity rushed through my brain. The doctors had been at the test for hours and I could feel myself going into lock down. Another shock poured through my hand and I felt my fingers twitch and spasm. "Alright, enough." Her voice was smooth and exhausted. I could hear the irritation at the end of her words and I prayed that she was truly done with testing for today. My eyes fluttered in relief when they unstrapped me from the table. I was pushed into some unknown nurse's arms and he carted me back with Rina trailing behind. She had a smile and a glint in her eyes and I felt my heart sink. I saw her flip through some files then hand them off to the nurse as he left. Her smile widened and my stomach flipped. The test had worked.

Rina left shortly after going through some finer details of the experiments they would subject me to. I remained in my cot for some time before finally deciding to check myself over. I had been told that it had already been a month since the tests had begun but I had no means to keep track of time. After the first few tests my memory began to grow hazy and I only had a vague sense of who I had been before my capture.

I stood and ran my hands across my body. Prodding and feeling with this strange sort of energy I felt from within myself. I felt nothing amiss and decided to stretch in preparation for what ever sort of test would come next. I went through movements that felt familiar but I wasn't sure how I knew them. They were fluid and graceful but I didn't like not knowing what the movement was for. Even with my unease the movements made me relax as I moved throughout the room. I don't know how much time had passed but when I finished the final flick of my wrist the nurse from before came to retrieve me. He led me down a different hallway.

I was surprised that Rina and her entourage were no where to be found. We seemed to walk miles until we came to a large metal door. It reminded me of a vault or a door to a panic room. The door slid open and the nurse shoved me inside quickly. I whipped back around to question him but the door had already closed. I walked forward carefully. Hairs rose on my neck and arms and my body felt tense. I heard the crackle of speakers and Rina's voice rang throughout the massive space. "Good afternoon my dear. We've decided form your amazing display of muscle memory in your room that it is time to put some of your old and new skills to the test. And don't fret darling, we're confident that you will survive."


	4. Shift

I was back in the arena. I rolled when and unimaginable amount of throwing stars were launched my way. My speed was unnatural. A result of the latest round of injections. I let out a puff of air and felt my skin tingle and shift. I let my mind slide into autopilot as instincts and memories I didn't know took over. Recently, I kept hearing whispers of other "realms" and the "Keeper." None of it made sense. And the nightmares were even worse. The more I came into these abilities the more prominent the nightmares became. I let out a hiss when a ball of fire singed the skin of my knee. Oh God. Rina would not be pleased.


	5. Wild

I went through the motions of the "training," as the nurses had called it. I dodged a stream of stilettos when I heard the sirens go off. I stooped and glanced up to the viewing room. Rina had a hand on the intercom. "We've decided to vamp up your training. You'll now begin working on combat skills." She smiled and the arena shifted. I slid into a closed stance when I hear gears grind and the walls began to move. I felt my body slip into a surprised stupor. Some men and women entered through the now gapping holes in the walls. Well they were human at one point. I didn't understand how I knew. While for some it was obvious.

The malformations, scales or feathers where there should be skin. But some of the others looked completely normal. I blinked and tensed as one of the larger, more normal looking men shifted on the balls of his feet. Everything seemed to happen at once. The people that had been brought in pounced, like wild animals, and I felt my mind go blank. It felt as if I slipped out of myself and I watched as my body seemed to move on its own accord. It seemed to end in seconds as a strange silver lining seemed to cover my body. My mind cleared and I looked around to find the others on the ground, lifeless. I scrambled to get away from the bodies, terrified that I could cause this sort of chaos. I looked up when a door flew open and Rina and some other doctors walked in, applauding. "That was excellent my dear." Rina said, her eyes glowing.

My brain was struggling to process everything that had happened. I felt the edges of my vision blur and begin to grow black. The last thing I could remember was the ugly look of fear on the lifeless face beside me.


	6. Partner

The compound was in an uproar. Men had come in a few hours ago and moved me to a larger cell. There were two cots bolted to the floor. Rina came in a short while later and told me that they'd found my partner. After she finished my head felt as if it was going to split. Flashes of my nightmares crashed into me and I felt bits of my heart shatter and fall away. A couple of hours later I was feeling better and I waited on my bed quietly with my knees pressed to my chest.

I wondered about the man they were bringing in. Would he look like me? Did we speak the same languages? Would his eyes change like mine had? They had changed and dulled with the tests. The irises sinking into a dark blue color. I assumed Rina was happy with the changes according to the glimmer in her eyes. I jumped when the door rattled. I saw some nurses dragging someone in and my heart fluttered. I saw his head roll to the side and his eyes connected with mine. They were striking and the shock ripped it's way to my soul. I knew this man.

I couldn't remember much of my life before the facility. Not with the tests and nightmares. They dragged him to the bed as he kept his eyes on my face. They registered shock and something else. The nurses left and he stood and yanked on the manacle bolting him to the bed. He had on a band. I supposed it was to suppress his powers as they had mine. He turned his attention back to me. I watched his mouth move but had trouble processing his words. His language was different from the one commonly used on the compound.

He got closer and reached out. I shifted back as my brain filtered the words and matched it to a language. He spoke again and now I understood. "Can you hear me?" His voice was deep and gravelly. I didn't know whether to be surprised or not that he knew me. Every one on the compound knew who I was. I was Rina's prize possession. The one that would bring out a new age. I felt my head cock to the side. "You know me." We both knew it wasn't a question. I felt something bubble inside. Rage. It was blinding fury at the fact that I couldn't place this man that I obviously knew. I stood and slammed a hand into the wall.

It crackled and pieces fell away. I gasped and slid to the ground and memories slammed into me. The man shouted something and came to my side as I grasped at my head. It was excruciating. I couldn't process what was happening as I slipped in and out of two different memories. I saw myself, clad in familiar clothing. Red tops and long boots. Black gloves covering my fists as I slammed them into the ground. Laughter rang about me as a flash of blonde and blue caught my eyes.

It switched and I was in a beautiful gown. I was running and a man was at my side. My heart swelled and I faced forward and slammed through a wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and everything ceased. My head throbbed and I opened my eyes. The light was blinding but my eyes adjusted. I took in the man beside me. I could see the concern in the press of his mouth. I jumped when the door opened. The man stood and faced who ever entered. "What's wrong with her?"

He moved closer to me, blocking the view of who I assumed was Rina. "Don't worry. She is simply remembering herself. Her true self." I moved to stand and leaned against the wall for support. My throat was dry. "Which one is me?" My hands trembled. Rina switched her gaze to me as I stepped forward. The man took my arm to steady me. I felt my power center there and flashed my eyes up at him. I looked back a Rina quickly. She let out a smile. "Both are you. But you've never had all of your memories. It's almost like having amnesia and finally remembering. You will understand soon." She glanced back at the man and gave him a quick smile. "You will begin to remember soon too." I felt him tense beside me. She left and we both sagged in relief. He led me over to my cot and I settled against the head board.

He sat on his and looked at me, his chin resting in his folded hands. "You really don't remember any of us?" I shook my head at his question an he let out a sigh. He reached out and pressed his palm to my cheek. I felt heat rush through me and pulled away. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. It struck my heart and I didn't want to see the feeling of pain on his face.

He moved to put his hand down but I pressed it back against my cheek. His eyes seemed to glow from that single acceptance. I may not have known who this man was but he was my partner and therefore very precious. I knew I would have to work hard to remember him but until then I could only give him this much. And I can only hope that it is enough.


End file.
